Ivy Moxam
Ivy Moxam (b. 16 Feb, 1990) is the protagonist of the BBC Drama Thirteen. She is the eldest daughter of both Angus and Christina Moxam and the older sister of Emma Moxam. A hostage for thirteen years, Ivy has little to no surroundings and street-smarts in the real world as a result of her last 13 years of her life being kept in a cellar in the basement of a house. She is played by Jodie Comer, known for her role as Elizabeth of York on the Starz history drama The White Princess. Background Ivy was born on February 16th, 1990, the eldest child of Angus and Christina Moxam and the elder sister of Emma Moxam. During her childhood and teenage years, she developed a crush on Tim Hobson who in the latter, would not repriciate her feelings. When Ivy was kidnapped was 2nd May 2003 as she would be 13 years old at the time when she was kidnapped and 13 years would have passed. Episode 1 Ivy Moxam escapes from the intruders' house barefooted and just wearing a gown. Frightened, Ivy runs as quickly as possible to the nearest public telephone for the police. She tells them its' Ivy Moxam, however, suspicion arises as there has been multiple people suspecting and claiming to Ivy Moxam. FLO Alia Symes takes the role of caring for her until Episode 2, throughout the carride, she tries to be as friendly as possible to Ivy Moxam, who is very nervous and afraid. At lunch time, after being locked in the cellar of the basement, she tells FLO Alia Symes that she survived off of canned food that her kidnapper gave her, but once ate fish before, telling her it was the nicest thing she ate. As she was in the basement, she had no idea of how much time went by while she was in the basement. D.I. Elliot Carne and D.C. Lisa Merchant would be interviewing and questioning her about the background, her birth of date, when she was kidnapped, and any proof if she was able to leave the house or not. Ivy is severely discomforted by this, and would rather be interviewed in her house. Episode 2 Ivy reunites with her childhood crush Tim at the park, however, Tim has lied to Ivy about being married. Episode 3 Ivy runs out of Tim's house in distress and deep upsetness. Later, Ivy tears down One of Tim's friends tries to talk to Ivy about Tim while in Christine's car, but she refuses to mention anything about Tim. Soon after, Ivy becomes frustrated and bitter after being answered multiple questions by D.I. Elliot Carne and snaps when her father shows her vhs recordings of when Christina and Ivy were young and stomps on them. Appearance Ivy has a frail and nervy appearance with very pale skin. She is a thin young woman with a general look of concern or nervousness on her slightly bony face brown eyes and long silky brunette hair that reaches past her shoulders to her breast. Under her eyes are bags and wrinkles possibly from the time she spent in the cellar. Her general clothing of choice includes a light pink knit jacket covering either a white, blue, or grey shirt. For her trousers, she generally wears both baby blue sweatpants and sneakers with laces and white tips. Personality Being so disconnected from reality and people, Ivy is very unsettled and uncomfortable in her new surroundings. While being physically 26 years old, she is mentally 13 years old due to being so distant and separate from the world when she was kidnapped and held hostage. It is shown that she is very distrusting of those who she does not know or has little to no affiliation with at all. She does not like going out of her comfort zone as she would like to be interviewed by the DI with her mother or in her home or with both options available. In the third episode however, Ivy becomes bitter and angry as she wonders why she has to go through asking D.I. Elliot Carne multiple questions about being taken hostage and what happened and how everything has completely changed for her. After her father puts the tapes of when Christina and Ivy were young, she knows that her father is still cheating on her family and has a mental breakdown. Relationships Christine Moxam Christine is in joy as she finds out that her long lost daughter is alive after 13 years. Emma Moxam Emma Moxam is Ivy Moxam's younger sister and while she did not believe that the kidnapped girl was Ivy, but she soon realizes it is her and develops the relationship she once had with her sister before she was kidnapped. Emma shows great concern for her older sister even putting Ivy before her fiancee to sleep in the bed beside her when she was deeply hurt by Tim. Emma is not forced to behave nicely to Ivy, she is doing this from the sincerity of her heart and enjoys her company and what is was like before she was kidnapped. One example is when Emma and Ivy were playing under the covers with chairs, something probably played before Ivy was kidnapped. Tim Hobson Tim Hobson was Ivy's teenage crush and love interest. After not seeing him for 13 years, Ivy decides to meet Tim up in his room. However, Tim had something to say which would later hurt Ivy in the latter after she escaped his room when she felt uncomfortable. What he was actually going to say was that he was married with another woman and didn't repriciate her feelings, this deeply hurt and upset Ivy as she Tim was someone she had a deep crush on. After she found out, she wouldn't speak to Tim and took any pictures with Tim and her. Mentioning Tim would cause her to get upset which left Tim Hobson began to feel horrible about what he did, but he didn't know how to solve the problem, angering Chrisitine and Angus Moxam deeply. Gallery Ivy Moxam/Galley Trivia Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Moxam Family Category:Protagonists Category:Alive